Gunner Xephos
Gunner Xephos "Freedom is the greatest thing alive" -Gunner Xephos The Escape Gunner was an Elite Bounty Hunter trained by nobody,but trained by the environment around him.A few years later,Gunner ran into Embo,a Bounty Hunter willing to teach Gunner.The two trained for years,using bowcasters to eliminate enemy spies.Then one day,Embo decided to take the training to a higher level.Embo planned for Gunner to kill the guards and spies in Umbara,in order to reach the Sith Temple.Gunner wasn't sure about the plan,but he went along with it.Embo was hiding in the wild plants that grown within the Umbaran floor,Gunner was in a tree waiting for his signal.Embo gave the signal,shaping a Spade with his hand,which showed as a shadow on the floor.Gunner hopped tree from tree,shooting the guards and spies outside the temple.Then,he felt a tight wrap around his throught,Force Choke.He screamed for Embo,but he was nowhere to be found,Gunner was caught by a Sith. He spent many years in jail in the Sith Temple,hoping someday someone would rescue him.Gunner tried to plan escapes,but it never worked.Then one day,he noticed the Spade-Shaped shadow on the temple floor,it was Embo.Embo and the Bounty Hunters including Rumi,Sugi,and Seripas were beside him.Gunner hoped he would be free,but that dream soon crashed on him.Embo and the other Bounty Hunters slowly passed by his cell,not noticing Gunner.Gunner realized the Bounty Hunters weren't looking for him,but they were here for another prisoner,a boy younger than Gunner.Together Embo,The Bounty Hunters,and the little boy took out the guards one by one,until none were left.Gunner was furious,had Embo forgot all about him?As the Bounty Hunters passed by one more time,Gunner focused his fury and rage on Embo,he couldn't control himself.By surprise,Gunner waved his hand slowly and whisperd "Your allies are now your enemies",the Bounty Hunters and the boy were very startled.Then,Embo started to attack the other Bounty Hunters.The Bounty Hunters didn't wanna fight back,but they had to.Seripas held Embo against the wall,Rumi with her rifle ready.Sugi said "He must be possesed by the atmosphere,the Sith Temple is not a safe place for us",but Sugi had no choice,she signaled Rumi to shoot.But,she heard a little "clank" from the cell behind her,Gunners Cell.She suspected someone was controlling Embo with a Mind Trick.Sugi ordered a "Halt" for Rumi to put her rifle down,then Sugi fixed her eyes on Gunner's cell,ordered the team to shoot,but in a split second,Gunner was gone.Gunner had transformed into a Shadow,and escaped his cell,leaving a Spade-Shaped mark behind. Becoming a Jedi After the escape,Gunner decided being a Bounty Hunter would be hard.He decided to go to Coruscant,the home of the Jedi.He stole the Bounty Hunter Ship,traveled through Space and Time,thinking about what he has done.Did he do a Jedi Mind Trick?' ''Jedi. 'Did he have the power of the Jedi Order?There was any one way to find out,he landed his vehicle on the Coruscant ground,and headed towards the Temple.Gunner put a hood over his head and entered the Jedi Temple.A Clone stopped him in his track,he asked,"What are your needs here at the Jedi Temple?"."I wish to speak with Master Yoda,he has been expecting my arrival",Gunner replied as he shoved the Clone out of his way and continued his way to Yoda.The other Jedi such as Adi Gallia,Obi-Wan Kenobi,and Padawan Barris Offee were suspicous of the Hooded Man walking into the room.As Gunner entered the room,he noticed Mace Windu,with his Purple Lightsaber in his hand,ready to strike.Mace Windu went for Gunner,but he was stopped in his tracks.Yoda arrived at the scene,glaring at both Mace and Gunner."Master Windu,dont attack guest you must not",said Yoda.Mace stepped back,then put his lightsaber away."Expecting you I have",said Yoda."Your way you do not know,help I am"."Yes,I need help from you Master Yoda,that is why I come in your presence",replied Gunner.Yoda nodded,"Bounty Hunter you are.Change you want?".'"I do not want to be a Bounty Hunter anymore,I want to serve the Republic and work with the Jedi Order",Gunner said.Yoda walked over to Gunner and handed him a lightsaber,a Green lightsaber."Mace Windu is Master,tomorow training starts".Yoda walked out of the room.Mace looked at Gunner''."We start training at 14:00,dont be late". Training After the disscusion,Mace Windu introduced Gunner to his new Padawan Dormitory.Gunner layed in his bed,thinking what is going on right now.He kept thinking if he will someday become a Jedi Master,or maybe even a member in the Jedi High Council.Is this the new Generation of his life? The next day at 14:00,Gunner headed to the training room.Along the way he noticed some of the Council members walking by.Ki-Adi-Mundi,Shaak Ti,and Kit Fisto.He someday hoped to become one of them.When Gunner reached the training room,Mace Windu was waiting for him,around him was a whole obstacle course."Glad you came,the training starts now",said Mace Windu."First thing is,you must understand the meanings of the force".Gunner nodded his head,he knew the force was the most important thing about being a Jedi."You must know that there is the Light Side of the Force,and the Dark Side of the Force.You shall not attend to the Dark Side,or you will be banished from the Jedi Temple".Gunner replied,"But the Dark Side isn't all that bad,right?.Mace looked up at him,"We have lost many Jedi from the Order,such as Count Dooku,we was once with us,now he is with the Sith,we shall not speak of him",said Mace as he headed for the door,"Same time as today,tomorow,we practice Dueling". '' The next day Gunner showed up with his Green Lightsaber in hand.Mace was waiting for him at the Dueling Area."Master Yoda,Obi-Wan Kenobi,Eeth Koth will be watching the duel,they will record how you are doing.They are at the Top row of the stands,the one with the Glass Window"said Mace."Let's start".Mace bowed to Gunner,Gunner bowed to Mace.He noticed the Arena floor was covered with Sand.The two got their Lightsabers out,and the dueling began.Gunner had the first move,he lunged towards Mace,but Mace quickly jumped over Gunner and held his Lightsaber towards his neck,"'Point one,focus".The next try Gunner tried to use the Force to get a hold of Mace,but Mace quickly went around the Arena,creating a Sand Storm around Gunner,by the time the Sand was cleared out,Gunner was pinned to the wall,with a Lightsaber a few Centimeters from his head."Focus",said Mace.The other times Gunner tried to focus,but he just couldn't.Mace kept beating Gunner at all the Duels,using Mind Tricks and Force Powers.On the last match,Gunner was losing badly,he was in the air,with a Lightsaber at his neck.Gunner focused all his energy,looked at the Sand below,and used the Force to gather all the Sand,and make it into a gigantic Sand Sphere.Mace looked up in shock.Gunner threw the ball down to the ground,making a massive explosion of Sand,blasting towards Mace.Mace tried to use the Force to stop it,but it was to powerful.The Sand cleared,Gunner landed safely on the ground,and Mace was lying on the ground covered in Sand.He stood up and said,"You are very strong,and are capable of using the Force.Speak with Master Yoda,he has something to give you",he said as he shook Gunners hand,and walked out of the Arena.Gunner went to the Top Stand,there he saw Master Yoda,Eeth Koth,and Obi-Wan Kenobi."Very strong you are,a reward must be given",said Yoda as he turned to Obi-Wan Kenobi."Take this White Robe,this is only for the strongest users of the Force.From now on,you must be known as the White Mage,Master of the Force",said Obi-Wan.From then on,Gunner Xephos was more than Gunner Xephos,he was now the '''White Mage.' The Order of the White Mage MORE COMING SOON! Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Humans Category:Order of the White Mage